tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) ist eine von Mikey2014 Erfundene TMNT Serie. Die Serie hatte ihre Premiere am 20.Oktober 2014. thumb|Serienlogo Handlung Sie wird Elemente aus der 2012 Serie und der 1987iger Serie besitzen aber auch Erfundene Elemente. thumb|Die Turtles der 2012 Serie kehren in einer neuen Serie zurück Charaktere Charaktere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)) dieser Link führt zu einer Seite mit Charakterbeschreibungen. Produktzenten Diese Serie wird von der Organisation "Orange Animation Studios" Produziert. thumb|Orange Animation Studios Folgen Ausstrahlung *Schulzeit **1-2 Folge pro Woche *Ferien, Feiertage usw. ** 2 Folgen pro Woche (oder Mehr (kann auch manchmal weniger sein)) Ab und zu kommt eine Serienpause von ein bis zwei Wochen. Trailer Ab der zehnten Folge wird zu jeder Folge Trailer ein auf der Seite "Team BumerAang Turtles" hochgeladen. Staffeln Eine Staffel wird 24 Folgen haben. Es sind 3 bis 4 Staffeln geplant. Specials *Mikey's Birthday *Halloween Special *Weinachts Special *Einstieg in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) (4 Folgen in einer Woche) Theme Song Dieser Theme Song ist ursprünglich der zweite Theme Song der 1987iger Serie. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Turtle Power! They're the world's most fearsome fighting team They're heroes in the half shell and they're green When the evil Shredder attacks Turtles fight back! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Turtle Power! Episoden Staffel 1 #"What the Shell?" thumb|300px|TURTLE POWER! #"Meet the Evil Turtles" #"Cockroach Terminator" #"Bebop and Rocksteady" #"Kraang Attack" #"The Newtralizer Strikes Back" #"Baxter the Fly" #"Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" #"A New Friend" #"A Kraang Enemy" #"A Snake and a Rat" #"Shredders Revenge" #"The Revenge of the Evil Turtles" #"Destiny Punch" #"Casey Jones best Day" #"The Pulverizer" #"The Story of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" #"The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" #"The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 2" #"The Return of the Punk Frogs" #"Pulverizer the Mutagen Man" #"A Spider and a Plant" #"The Invasion of New York City - Part 1" #"The Invasion of New York City - Part 2" Staffel 2 #"Into Dimension X" #"Pulverizer and Miwa are Back" #"Shredder Strikes Back" #"Two Normal and Two Little Turtles" #"TBA" #"Invasion of the Insects" #"Helps for the Punk Frogs in Northampton" #"Pizza Face!" #"I, Monster" #"Turtflytle the Superhero" #"Dream Beaver" #"The Garbagemutants" #"TBA #"The Turtles in the Future" #"What the? The Hero Turtles?" #"The Speed Demon" #"Eyes of the Chimera" #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Staffel 3 #Within the Woods #Buried Secrets # # # # #Return to New York City # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Mikey's End?! #The Ultimate Showdown - Part 1 #The Ultimate Showdown - Part 2 Specials Mikey's Birthday # Halloween Special #"Trick or Treat Tussle" Weinachts Special #"Merry Christmas" Einstieg in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) #What the Shell? #Meet the Evil Turtles #Cockroach Terminator #The Pig and the Rhino Vorschläge Wenn ihr Vorschlage für Folgen und Charaktere habt schreibt sie einfach unter die Kommentare. Es gibt keine Garantie das es in der Serie aufgenommen wird thumb Triva *Das Serienlogo ist eine leicht veränderte Variante des Logos der Serie "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)" *Ursprünglich war geplant das Shredder in dieser Version ein Kraang ist, diese Idee wurde jedoch fürs erste Verworfen Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten